Karma
'''Karma '''is a coupling song on Luminous Code's second single, Hey. Members Miyawaki Isabel, Barahona Ryuu, and Kawamoto Lava ������������ |-|English= Friendship? No way Acquaintance? No way Good Friends? No way Best Friends? No way Love? No Friendship? Trash Acquaintance? Trash Good Friends? Trash Best Friends? Trash Love? Trash "Just go away, boy" Remember what you did all those years ago? Having me become your play toy? Manipulating me? Making me think we were one? You can stop acting fake your affection doesn't mean a thing The only thing I want is to seek my revenge I am more suitable being high at the top rather than being at your level The garbage zone I'm excited, excited, excited to seek my revenge against you The pain and destruction you have caused me You ask me what I have ever done well figure that out, buddy I'm excited, excited, excited To see you so far below I'm excited, excited, excited to see how worse you have gotten I love this sweet Karma I love me I don't like you I want to see you go even worse I love me I don't like you This is what happens when you mess with me ( Karma, Yes) (Friendship? No way Acquaintance? No way Good Friends? No way Best Friends? No way Love?No) ( Friendship? Trash Acquaintance? Trash Good Friends? Trash Best Friends? Trash) (Love? Trash) If you had changed your ways in the past you wouldn't be in this mess You can't change my mind I wouldn't let a pest control my life anymore Let's go back Remember that year ago I was so sweet and fragile but all those changed when I caught you cheating on me Saying it wasn't you, but me? what's worse is how you treated me I am different from the old me I do what I want and how I want it as I am at the top of the hierarchy while you are at the bottom In conclusion, Karma I'm excited, excited, excited seeing how life is treating you I'm excited, excited, excited to see how worse you have gotten (Now this is how Karma is) I love me I don't like you Lets how worse you will get I like being me I don't want you It's lovely to see you regret everything Karma? Yes Revenge? Yes Desire? Yes Anger? Yes Happiness? No Friendship? No Kawaii? No Liking you? No Go back to where you belong there is nothing here for you to see except for the demon that's in front you Karma hits you once and then hits you twice See your destiny that you've found Revenge? Yes Desire? Yes Anger? Yes Destruction? Yes Loving it? Yes Friendship? No Acquaintance? No Garbage? Yes Revenge? Yes Karma? yes |-| Romaji= |-|Kanji&Kana= Trivia * The song talks about how the person feels after they have broken up with their ex, because of cheating. After seeing their ex, they realize how their life has gotten worse and loves it. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Kawamoto Lava